pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The One Week Adventure of Stacy, Albert, and Irving
Note: This is a story for Gurgy's Stacy/Albert contest. I don't ship them romantically, BTW, but this a friendship thing. While her friends go on vacation, Stacy is at home, grounded, without anyone to hang out with. But there might be someone in mind. Main Characters in this Story Stacy Hirano: She is grounded because she didn't get a very good score on the math part of the End-Of-Course-Test for school. Her parents were going to take her to an amusement park, but after she borderline failed the math part on the EOCT, they canceled the trip. So when she's not doing extra math stuff, she is bored. But then she remembers Albert, her boyfriend's neighbor and decides to hang out with him. Albert: He wanted to hang out with Coltrane, but Coltrane wasn't home. He later finds out from Stacy that Coltrane went on vacation. He hangs out with Stacy because she is upset about her trip getting canceled. He also does not check his Facebook often and he deactivated his page. Stacy makes a group on FB to get Albert to reactivate his Facebook page. Irving: He is depressed because Phineas and Ferb are out of town and not building anything. It is revealed that he has a crush on Adyson. He is too shy to go hang out with the Fireside Girls because of Adyson, so he hangs out with Albert and Stacy. Adyson Sweetwater: A girl that Irving has a crush on. She is completely oblivious to this due to Irving running away every time he sees her. Coltrane: He went to Virginia to visit family members. His family members live in a middle-of-nowhere (in his opinion) place, and he is very bored. He is also Stacy's boyfriend and Albert's neighbor. Candace Flynn: She and her family flew to England to visit some of Ferb's cousins. Jeremy is with her since he wanted to be there. By this time, they are an officially couple. She also tries to resist the urge to bust her brothers so she can spend time with Jeremy. Jeremy Johnson: See Candace except for the busting part. Jenny: She went on a world peace mission trip to Haiti to rebuild houses for the people affected by the earthquake. The EOCT "STACY HIRANO, COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" An angry woman yelled. Stacy Hirano shut down her iPod and rolled her eyes. What did her mom want NOW? She reluctantly walked downstairs. Her parents were sitting in the family room, looking very angry. Stacy wondered what she did wrong this time. "We just received your End-Of-Course-Test scores," Dr. Hirano began. "Did I pass?" Stacy asked hopefully. If she didn't, then she would be really upset. "You passed everything," her dad replied. "But your math score was unacceptable. Usually, math scores are supposed to be 820, but you got an 825." "What's wrong with that?" Stacy asked. "You were five points away from failing," her mom replied angrily. "If you failed, then you would have to go to summer school. And then if you failed summer school..." "Then I would be held back," Stacy said in an annoyed tone. She hated when her parents made a big deal about her grades. She knew it was a racial stereotype, but usually, people of Asian descent got good grades and they freaked out if they got a B. Stacy was Japanese, but when she got a B, she didn't act like her life was ruined. "You're treating this like a joke!" Dr. Hirano ranted. "Money is tight. We can't afford to send you off to some expensive summer school. Because of this, we are canceling your trip to the amusement park. You're grounded for a week." "What!?" Stacy exclaimed. "That's not fair!" "It is," her dad argued. "If you can't take your grades seriously, then we can't reward you." Stacy wanted to argue, but she knew that arguing would get her nowhere, so she just shot her parents a death glare and stomped to her room. Since her trip to the amusement park was now canceled, she had a week of nothing to do. She decided to call her friends to see if they would keep her company. She called her best friend Candace Flynn. This summer, she was very obsessed with getting her brothers in trouble for building rollercoasters and stuff. The thought of rollercoasters made Stacy's blood boil with anger toward her parents for canceling her trip, so she quickly called her friend. "Hi, Stace," Candace answered the phone. "What's up?" "My parents saw that I barely passed the math EOCT, so they grounded me and canceled my trip to the amusement park," Stacy replied. "So, as a good friend, would you mind hanging out at my house for the week?" "I wish I could, but I can't," Candace replied. "My family and I are going to England to visit some of Ferb's cousins." "I could ask my parents if I could tag along," Stacy offered. "Did you buy a extra ticket?" "Yeah," Candace replied. "But I already gave it away to someone else." "Who? Isabella?" Stacy asked. Candace's brothers had a really good friend named Isabella. Isabella had a crush on Candace's biological brother Phineas. Unfortunately, Phineas didn't know about Isabella's feelings for him. "No, Jeremy," Candace replied. "Please don't be mad. But I took you on a trip to England before this summer." "But we spent almost the entire time busting Phineas and Ferb, remember?" Stacy argued. "Yeah, but Jeremy was going to stay in Danville all by himself, since me, Jenny, Coltrane, and supposedly you were going out of town," Candace explained. "So I invited him. But Stacy, he's my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few weeks. You understand, right?" "Yeah," Stacy said unhappily. She DID understand Candace's dilemma since she could relate. At the beginning of summer, Stacy's friend Coltrane told her that he liked her. Stacy had been shocked. Coltrane had been one of her best friends since preschool. But Stacy ended up liking him, and they started dating. But back to now, she was still upset about Candace going away. So she decided to see if Jenny was going to be in town. "Sorry, Stace," Jenny apologized. "But the world peace club is going down to Haiti to help rebuild houses. I had to pay a lot of money to go on this trip. If I canceled, my parents are going to kill me." "That's okay," Stacy said unhappily. She called Coltrane. But he had other plans, too. "I would have stayed," Coltrane explained. "But my parents are making me go see my annoying family members. Well, not all of them are annoying. But the little kids are. They can't do anything on their own, and they always end up breaking something." "That sucks," Stacy agreed. "But everyone's going out of town at the same time! It's not fair!" "Maybe Albert might be in town," Coltrane suggested. "You can hang out with him." "Who's Albert?" Stacy asked. "Albert, my neighbor? He went to our school for a week in March, remember?" Coltrane replied. "Oh, him," Stacy remembered. "But I don't really know him that well." "You still might end up being BFFs someday," Coltrane said optimistically. "I guess," Stacy said unhappily. Phineas and Ferb Are Gone Irving was on his Youtube channel, uploading many videos of two of the most amazing boys in Danville: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Suddenly, his bedroom door slammed open, and his annoying older brother Albert walked in. "Are you still obsessing over those two kids?" Albert asked in disgust. "It is not obsessing. It is called being a fanboy," Irving replied. Albert rolled his eyes. "I won't be surprised if they write a restraining order against you." "Don't you have nunchucks to play with?" Irving sneered. "I don't "play" with nunchucks," Albert replied. But he left the room. Irving turned back to his computer. Suddenly, his phone rang. Irving answered it. It was his friend Phineas. Phineas was awesome! He was always smiling, and he was one of Irving's first friends when Irving moved to Danville. "Hi, Phineas," Irving said. "Hi, Irving," Phineas replied. "So, what are you going to build tomorrow?" Irving asked his friend. "A Lawn Knome Beach Party of Taffeta? A giant swing?" "I can't build anything tomorrow," Phineas said. Irving gasped. "WHAT!?" "I have to go to the airport," Phineas replied. "Like, right now. My family and I are visiting Ferb's cousins in England. We won't get there until 11 p.m. the next day. There's no way we can build anything on the plane." "ENGLAND!?" Irving exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Calm down, Irving," Phineas said. "We'll only be gone for a week. But you can still hang out with Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Django, Baljeet, and Buford." "Yeah, but it won't be the same," Irving sulked. A week without Phineas and Ferb would be an ETERNITY for him. Being Bored Stacy was VERY bored. All her friends were out of town, and she had nothing to do. She sat on her front porch and sulked. Stupid EOCT! If she had gotten a better score, she would have been on her trip. She decided to go for a walk. Suddenly, she ran into someone. Well, two someones. "Watch it!" the taller boy snapped at her. "Sorry," Stacy snapped back, angry that the guy had been rude. She looked up at him and saw that it was Albert. "Albert?" "Stacy?" Albert asked. "You guys know each other?" the younger boy asked. "No dip, Sherlock," Albert snapped at him. "Hi, Irving, hey, Albert," Stacy told the bickering brothers. "Hi, Stace," the boys replied. "Whatcha doin?" Albert added. "Albert, do not EVER use Isabella's catchphrase again," Irving warned. Albert rolled his eyes and turned to Stacy. "Do you know where Coltrane is? I rang his doorbell ten times and he didn't answer." "He's on vacation," Stacy replied bitterly. "When did he go?" Albert asked. "He never told me!" "He posted it on Facebook a few days ago," Stacy replied. "I haven't been on there in a while," Albert said. "My boarding school gives out way too much homework. Thank god it's summer and it ended. So how was the rest of public school?" "The work sucked, and I was ready for school to be over," Stacy replied. "Also, I was supposed to be going on a trip to an amusement park, but because I almost failed a part of a standardized test, so my parents won't let me." "That sucks," Albert said. "Do you need me to help you with math?" "Thanks, but no," Stacy replied. "I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with math AGAIN." "Math is easy," Irving spoke up. "That's because you're almost a fifth grader, and not almost a tenth grader," Stacy replied. "When I was in fifth grade, I sucked at math. Can we please change the subject now? Irving, how's life?" "It's good," Irving replied. "I stopped getting bullied by Buford. The Fireside Girls don't hate me. And I made new friends for the first time." "Cool!" Stacy exclaimed. She was glad that Albert and Irving had ended up liking Danville after all. When Albert had first arrived, he had been extremely...odd, saying that he hated his family and his life, and Stacy thought he needed serious help. Irving had ran away to her house, and Stacy had to drag him back home when Irving's picture ended up on the news. The reason the brothers had problems was because Albert was jealous of Irving and Irving was a shy kid getting bullied by Buford and Albert, but they had set aside their differences and were now getting along great. "So where's Candace, Jenny, and Jeremy?" Albert asked. "Out of town," Stacy replied. "What about that Mindy girl from Coltrane's English class?" Albert asked. "You can hang out with her." "Heck no, I would NEVER hang out with her," Stacy declared. "We have a bad past." "What happened?" Irving asked. "Long story short, in sixth grade, she tried to sabotage my chances with Coltrane," Stacy replied. "Irving, why are you hanging around here?" Albert asked. "Don't you have other friends?" "Yes," Irving replied. "But they're hanging out at the Fireside Girls' lodge." "Then go there," Albert said. "No, thanks," Irving replied. "Why does it matter?" Stacy asked. "I don't mind Irving's company." Albert sighed. "Fine." He took out his nunchucks and started swinging them around. Stacy ducked out of the way. "What the heck are those!?" she asked. "His nunchucks," Irving replied, unimpressed. "He thinks they make him look macho." "You pushed my buttons!" Albert yelled. He started chasing his brother around with him. Stacy sighed. Not to be mean, but Albert was kinda weird. But he was the only person around all week, so she would have to deal with it. Irving's Crush Albert got annoyed of Irving hanging around, so he took Irving to the Fireside Girls' lodge. Since he didn't know where it was, Stacy came with them. As soon as they got there, Irving stopped suddenly. "Do I have to go?" Irving whined. "Yes, yes you do," Albert replied. "Why don't you want to go?" Stacy asked. "Did you get in a fight with someone?" "No!" Irving replied. "It's just that...um..." "Probably some girl," Albert blurted out. Irving turned dark red with embarrassment. How did HE find that out? "You like someone?" Stacy asked. "Who?" "I don't feel like telling you," Irving replied rudely. "Come on, I won't tell everyone," Stacy pleaded. "I like Adyson Sweetwater," Irving admitted. "I've liked her since after my first week here." "Seriously?" Albert asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" "I thought you were going to laugh at me," Irving replied. He looked Albert dead in the eye to make sure he didn't laugh. Albert kept a straight face, but five seconds later, his mouth started twitching and he burst out laughing. Irving and Stacy glared at him. "Albert, you're being mean," Stacy complained. "If you just admitted that you had a crush, I wouldn't have laughed at you." "Sorry," Albert apologized. "But never in a million years would I have thought that IRVING, of all people, would have a crush." "That probably means he's growing up," Stacy argued. "Wow, I sound like a mom." "So, Irving, are you going to introduce me to this girl?" Albert asked. "No," Irving said firmly. "Come on," Albert pleaded. He grabbed Irving's hand and walked to the door to the lodge. He knocked on the door. "Someone's coming!" a girl's voice yelled. "Guys, it's just me, Stacy Hirano, with some friends," Stacy told the person in the lodge. The door opened and Isabella stood there. "Hi, Stacy, hi, Irving, hi, Albert," she greeted them. "Come on in." Irving was about to start sprinting in the other direction, but Albert pushed him in. "So, where is everyone besides Phineas and Ferb?" Django asked. "Jeremy's with Phineas and Ferb, and Coltrane and Jenny are out of town," Stacy replied. "I was supposed to be out of town, but I'm grounded." "That's a bummer," Milly said. Stacy and Albert chatted more with Isabella, Django, Baljeet, and some of the other Fireside Girls, but Irving hung back. Suddenly, someone sat next to him. "Hi, Irving," Adyson greeted him. "Whatcha doin?" Isabella shot her an angry glare. Only her and Phineas could use that phrase. Irving didn't answer the question. He freaked out and ran out of the lodge. He didn't mean to get so flustered and shy around Adyson, but he couldn't help it. She was his first crush ever. He sighed. Being a ten year old was hard. Checking Up With Stacy's Friends Stacy ended up not being bored after all. Albert and Irving weren't THAT bad after all; Coltrane was right. She decided to call him. "Hi, Stacy," Coltrane answered. "What's up?" "Not much," Stacy replied. "Were you bored without everyone around?" Coltrane asked. "Yeah," Stacy replied. "But like you said, I hung out with your neighbors, and they weren't bad after all. But do you know Albert owns a nunchuck?" "Yes," Coltrane replied. "He showed it to me on the first day I met him. At the time, I was freaked out, since I never met anyone in my life who owns a nunchuck." "Nunchucks freak me out, too," Stacy agreed. "So, how is your vacation going?" "It's okay right now," Coltrane replied. "The little kids didn't ruin anything yet. But overall, I'm still kinda bored. At least you're having a little fun." They talked for about thirty more minutes, then Stacy decided to call her other friends. "Hi, Candace," Stacy greeted her friend. "What's up?" "I'm at some airport," Candace replied. "We have to switch planes to get to England. We're halfway there. We have to go on the plane in three minutes, so I can't talk long." "Okay," Stacy said. "So how was the plane ride so far?" "It was wonderful," Candace replied dreamily. "Almost a day with Jeremy, a dream come true." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Wow." "So what did you do today?" Candace asked her friend. "I hung out with Coltrane's neighbors out of pure boredom," Stacy replied. "Those two dorks?" Candace asked. "I'm still a bit mad at Albert for not getting my brothers busted." "They weren't as bad as I thought," Stacy said. "I guess you should never judge a book by its cover." Talking About Girls After dinner, Irving and Albert watched a movie. Irving found it very hard to concentrate. He was thinking about how he had ran away from Adyson. He didn't want to run away from her, but he was very shy. "So, Irving, you never told me anything about that Adyson girl that you like," Albert said. "You laughed at me, so I don't want to tell you," Irving snapped. "Come on, I couldn't help it," Albert protested. "I just never knew you had a crush." "I already told you earlier," Irving snapped. "Albert, have you ever had a crush before?" "Many times," Albert replied. "Unfortunately, all those crushes never worked out. I did have three crushes when I first came to Danville, but they either weren't interested or they had boyfriends." "Was one of the girls you had a crush on Stacy?" Irving asked. "Yeah," Albert replied. "But once Coltrane told me that he liked her, I got over it, so I wouldn't lose him as a friend." Irving remembered the one time when Albert didn't care about friends. When Al was in seventh grade, he really liked this girl. But the girl already had a boyfriend, and the boyfriend became outraged, and he and Albert got into a fight so violent that the police had to be involved. It was great that Albert was more wiser this time. "Do you still like Stacy?" Irving asked. "Just as a friend, since I don't know her as well," Albert replied. "Irving, I think you're asking me these questions so you can avoid the Adyson question." "All right," Irving snapped. "Like I said earlier, I developed a crush on Adyson the second week we lived here. But I was too shy to go up and talk to her. I don't want her to reject me if I try to talk to her." "Dude, she talked to you first today!" Albert exclaimed. "And you ran out of the lodge. In my opinion, I think she likes you." "Really?" Irving asked in disbelief. "Really," Albert said proudly. Irving smiled. He was glad to have a loyal brother like Albert. Albert Helps Stacy With Math "Are you serious!?" Stacy exclaimed in disbelief. She had just been told by her mom that she had to work on these math worksheets due to her bad score on the EOCT. "Yes, yes I am," Dr. Hirano replied. "You're going to be in tenth grade. Tenth grade math is much harder than ninth. You need to be ready for this." "But no one spends their whole summer vacation doing math," Stacy argued. "Well, except for Baljeet, but seriously, I don't want to do math." "I don't want to have to take away your phone and computer," Dr. Hirano shot back. Stacy sighed. It was pointless to argue with her mom; once she set her mind to something, she stuck to it. "Fine," Stacy grumbled. "And I got you a tutor, too," Dr. Hirano continued. "Who?" Stacy asked. "Me," Irving replied, walking in. Stacy's mouth dropped open. A ten year old knew math for fifteen year olds!? "Have fun," Dr. Hirano told them. "I'll be at the office if you need me." She left the house. Stacy turned to Irving. "How do you know tenth grade math?" she asked. "My brother was so good at ninth grade math is his boarding school, they put him in the tenth grade math class," Irving replied. "I brought his textbooks with me to teach you some stuff." "Are you sure?" Stacy asked suspiciously. "And doesn't Albert have to return those textbooks back to school?" "No," Irving replied. "His school lets the students keep the textbooks during the summer if they really need it. Albert had a ninety-nine in his class, but he wanted to keep the textbook anyway. What a nerd." Suddenly someone's cell phone rang. The song "Friday" started playing. Irving burst out laughing. "That's Albert's ringtone!" he exclaimed through his laughter. "I stole his cell phone!" "You do realize that he's gonna get really mad that you did this," Stacy said seriously. As if on cue, Albert burst into the house, looking mad. "Irving, give me my cell phone right now!" he snapped. "Why is "Friday" your ringtone?" Stacy asked. "Irving probably programmed it to do that," Albert replied. He surveyed the scene. "Wait, is Irving tutoring you?" "My mom said he was my new tutor," Stacy said. "Is this a joke?" Albert asked. "Irving probably doesn't know what he's talking about." "But we haven't even started yet!" Irving protested. "Well, you're done," Albert declared. Irving rolled his eyes and walked away. Albert pressed some buttons on his cell phone and his ringtone went back to normal. He turned to Stacy. "So, why was Irving tutoring you?" "My mom is still mad about my score on the EOCT, so she's making me do these math worksheets. I guess she thought Irving was a serious tutor," Stacy replied. "Wow," Albert said. "Well, I know tenth grade math, so what do you need help with?" "Um, everything," Stacy replied. "I don't know ANY of this." Albert picked up one of the worksheets. "Stacy, you're basically learning geometry and shapes and stuff. This is the easiest stuff ever." "I know what shapes and stuff are," Stacy said. "But it's the part about measuring angles and stuff that I don't understand." "Then use a protractor," Albert replied. "They don't want us to use protractors," Stacy argued. "They expect us to look at the shape and just make up random numbers." "I'll help you," Albert said. He explained the concepts to her, and Stacy ended up kinda getting it. "Thanks, Albert," Stacy said when they finished the last worksheet. "No problem," Albert replied, smiling. Irving Asks Adyson on a Date Since Albert and Stacy were working on math, Irving decided to hang out with Django, Baljeet, and Buford. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Adyson. "Hi, Irving," Adyson greeted him. "H-h-hi, A-Adyson," Irving stammered. Why did he keep stuttering around her? He decided to make conversation. "So, what are you doing?" "I'm selling Fireside Girl cupcakes to people," Adyson replied. "I'm almost done. Do you want to help?" "Me? Um, sure," Irving replied. He helped Adyson sell cupcakes to ten more houses. "Thanks, Irving," Adyson said, walking away. "I have to go back to the Fireside Girls' lodge now." "Wait!" Irving shouted, surprising himself. "Yes?" Adyson asked. "Um, willyougoonadatewithme?" Irving stammered out. "Huh?" Adyson asked, confused. "Will you go to a movie with me?" Irving asked. He felt his face turn bright red. "Um, sure," Adyson giggled. "When?" "Tomorrow night," Irving replied. "Okay," Adyson said. "Bye." "Bye," Irving muttered. Why did I just do that? Irving thought. Why the heck did I just do that!? '' Albert Deactivates His Facebook That night, Albert checked his Facebook for the second time since he got it. His friends on Facebook were Coltrane, Stacy, Candace, Jenny, Jeremy, his cousins, his parents, and his friends from boarding school, but to be honest, he talked more on the phone with them and emailed them than talked with them on Facebook. So he decided to deactivate it. As soon as he did, his phone rang. It was Coltrane. "Hi, Coltrane," Albert greeted his friend. "How is your trip?" "It was good until the little kids came," Coltrane replied. "Don't ask why." "When Irving was little, he was annoying, too," Albert reassured him. "I feel your pain. So, what's up?" "I tried to leave a message on your wall on Facebook," Coltrane replied. "But it wouldn't let me send it. What happened?" "I just deactivated my page," Albert replied. "WHAT!? Why?" Coltrane demanded. "Because I rarely use it, and besides, I keep in touch with my friends via phone and email," Albert replied. A call waiting signal beeped on his phone. "Coltrane, I have to take this call waiting." He took the other call. It was from Stacy. "Hi, Stacy. What's up?" "YOU DELETED YOUR FACEBOOK!?" Stacy demanded. "WHY!?" "I didn't know you guys treated Facebook like it was your life," Albert argued. He sighed. "And I don't even use it. I only use my phone and my email. What is so special about Facebook, anyway?" "It is awesome," Stacy replied. "Is that it?" Albert asked. "Um....I guess so," Stacy replied sheepishly. "But seriously, everyone goes on their Facebook and they barely check their email anymore, so you should reactivate it." "Never!" Albert declared. He heard a click on the other end. He didn't know Stacy was THAT mad because he deleted his Facebook account. A few minutes later, he got another call. It was from Jeremy. "Hi, Jeremy," Albert greeted his friend. "Hi, Al," Jeremy replied. "Do you want to join a group on Facebook called "Get Albert Back on Facebook?" "WHAT!?" Albert exclaimed. "What kind of a group is that?" "A group that Stacy and Coltrane started just now," Jeremy replied. "They already have seven members already!" "Oh, come on!" Albert groaned. Irving and Adyson's Date The next evening, Irving was very nervous. He had never went out with a girl before. The whole day, Irving had been wondering what he was going to wear, or which movie they would see. Albert and Stacy told him not to worry, but Irving had all the right to worry. Besides, Albert had never gone out with a girl before either, so he shouldn't be talking. Irving's dad drove him to the movie theater. "Good luck," he told his son. Irving smiled weakly and got out of the car. He waited for Adyson. A few minutes later, Adyson arrived. "Hi, Irving," Adyson greeted him. "Hi, Adyson," Irving said nervously. "So, um, which movie do you want to watch?" "Um, Space Adventure 14," Adyson replied. "Really?" Irving asked in disbelief. "Are you a Speckie?" "Yes," Adyson replied. "I'm a die-hard Speckie, in fact. But I didn't want the other Fireside Girls to make fun of me, so I keep this secret." "Cool," Irving said. He was a die-hard Speckie, and in fact, he had gotten in a fan war about it with his brother, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet about it. But overall, Speckies were his favorite things beside Phineas and Ferb. The two preteens walked into the movie theater, bought popcorn, and went into the theater. Irving felt much calmer around Adyson, and the two saw that they had a lot in common. At the end of the movie, Irving and Adyson went outside to wait for their parents to pick them up. "So, how was the movie?" Irving asked. "It was totally awesome!" Adyson exclaimed. "Space Adventure..." "It's an adventure in space!" Irving finished. They both laughed. An awkward silence passed through them, then Adyson spoke up. "Irving, can I ask you something?" Adyson asked. "Yes?" Irving asked nervously. "Do you like me?" Adyson asked. Irving's mouth dropped open. He didn't know Adyson felt the same way. But before he could answer her question, Adyson's mom's car pulled up. "Bye, Irving," Adyson said. She kissed Irving on the cheek and then went into her mom's car. A few minutes later, Irving's dad's car pulled up. Irving went into the car and saw that Albert was there. "So, how was it?" Albert asked his brother mockingly. "It was wonderful," Irving said dreamily. Albert's eyes widened, then his mouth twitched, then he burst out laughing. But Irving didn't care; he was on cloud nine. Jenny Comes Back Stacy was taking a walk through Danville when she almost ran into Jenny. Stacy was surprised to see her. "Jenny, what are you doing back from your trip?" Stacy asked. "Someone on the trip got E. coli, so they made everyone go back," Jenny replied. "I'm a little disappointed. I wanted to continue building houses for all those people." "I thought Haiti was doing better," Stacy said. "Not really," Jenny said. "So, what did you do while I was gone?" "My mom made me do math homework, but Albert helped me with it," Stacy replied. "Apparently, he's already taking tenth grade math." "Isn't he ''going into tenth grade?" Jenny asked. "Apparently, he's a math genius," Stacy replied. "But he deleted his Facebook account two days ago. Coltrane and I started a group to get him back on Facebook. Do you want to join our group?" "Okay," Jenny replied. "Sweet!" Stacy exclaimed. They walked around, but soon bumped into Albert. "Albert, I joined the group to get you back on Facebook!" Jenny exclaimed. "Seriously?" Albert asked in annoyance. "What's the big deal about Facebook?" "It is awesome," Stacy replied. Albert rolled his eyes. "But I don't want a Facebook," he protested. "Why did you delete your Facebook?" Jenny asked. "Was it because you had girl problems?" At that, Stacy burst out laughing. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Are you done?" Albert asked, annoyed. Stacy got up and wiped tears from her eyes; she was laughing so much that she was crying. "Yes, yes I am," she replied. "But did you seriously delete your Facebook because you liked some girl or something?" "No," Albert replied. "I deleted it because I barely used it. It was a waste of time to have one if I wasn't going to use it." "Ohhhhhhhhh," Stacy and Jenny understood. "Yeah," Albert agreed. "So, can we please talk about something else?" "Sure," Stacy replied. She and her friends decided to go to a pizza place and have lunch there. They talked about life and stuff, but Stacy didn't bring up the Facebook thing again. She was still going to keep the group to get Albert back on Facebook, though. The Week Ends On Friday, Coltrane, Candace, and Jeremy came back. Stacy, Albert, and Jenny were glad to see them. "How were your trips?" Stacy asked her friends. "It wasn't that bad after all," Coltrane told his girlfriend, pulling her into a hug. "Wonderful," Candace replied dreamily, staring at Jeremy. "My trip was going to be awesome, but it got canceled," Jenny said. "Oh, well." "Phineas and Ferb are back!" Irving yelled, appearing out of nowhere. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" "Well, his obsession is back," Albert observed. "Phineas and Ferb are at home, unpacking," Candace told Irving. "AWESOME!" Irving screamed. He ran away. Albert sighed. "I thought if he got a girlfriend, he was going to stop stalking your brothers, Candace." "Whoa, when did Irving get a girlfriend?" Coltrane asked. "Two days ago," Albert replied. "Sweet!" Coltrane exclaimed. Stacy smiled as she thought about her friends, mostly Albert and Irving. At first, she thought they were weird, but after spending a week with them, she saw that they were fun to be around. She could now call them some of her very best friends. 'THE END ' Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Fanon Works Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Albert Category:Irving